Utility vehicles such as Gator™ utility vehicles available from Deere and Company of Moline, Ill., may use leaf spring suspension of the vehicle over an axle. Opposing ends of a leaf spring may be pivotally connected to the vehicle frame, and the intermediate section of the leaf spring may be attached to a tubular axle housing with a pair of U-bolts.
Proper assembly of U-bolts to the tubular axle housing is critical to achieve long durability and proper function of the leaf spring suspension. Each U-bolt must be torqued correctly and must be assembled so that the U-bolt is perpendicular to the axis of the axle. If the U-bolts are allowed to deviate from perpendicular alignment with respect to the axle axis, the U-bolt may become loose, which may adversely and severely detract from the performance and durability of the leaf spring suspension.
In operation of a vehicle, the U-bolt may move from side-to-side along the axis of the axle housing, and may jeopardize the integrity of the connection between the axle housing and leaf spring. An apparatus and method are needed to prevent movement of the U-bolt with respect to the axis. It also is desirable to provide a guide for positioning the U-bolts during the assembly process of a leaf spring to an axle housing.